In recent years, IC cards having a built-in IC (Integrated Circuit) chip have been widely used. In such IC cards, an issuance process for writing, in a non-volatile memory in the IC chip, information required for the operations of the IC card adapted for its purpose, using a writing request command, is executed.
However, in conventional IC cards, the issuer needs to check the specification of each issuance data set and register each issuance data set in a database or the like that the issuing device refers to, and this is burdensome to the issuer. In addition, in the conventional IC cards, a writing request command including data to be written needs to be executed on each set of all the data that needs to be written, and there was a possibility that the time required for the issuance is extremely long.